Granica
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: Starsky i Hutch po tym, co zrobiła im Kira.


Klucze od domu Hutcha, jak również te do stacyjki jego auta od zawsze były przyczepione do pęku własnych kluczy Starskiego, ale ten jakoś nigdy nie poświęcał im większej uwagi. Odkąd je dostał, traktował je jak coś oczywistego – sięgał po nie, kiedy czasami rano przyjeżdżał po partnera wcześniej, żeby zjeść tam drugie śniadanie (Hutch miał zwyczaj trzymania w lodówce rzeczy, których sam by nawet nie tknął, na wypadek nagłych odwiedzin zawsze głodnego kolegi z pracy); sięgał po nie, kiedy Hutch wypił o jedno piwo za dużo i kumpel musiał go podwieźć do domu starym gratem, na który nie można nawet było krzywo spojrzeć, żeby błotniki same nie odpadały. Sięgał po nie aż nazbyt często, kiedy przyjaciel leżał w szpitalu ranny albo chory i ktoś musiał podlewać jego kwiatki. Hutch miał taki sam komplet – te klucze były dowodem ich wzajemnego zaufania i przekonania, że żaden z nich nie miał przed drugim sekretów, które mogłyby zagrozić ich zespołowi.

Jednak nie dzisiaj. Starsky wyciągnął cały ten pęk, żeby wejść do domu i jego wzrok padł na owe dwa szczególne kawałki metalu, które nagle zrobiły się ciężkie jak ołów. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, nadal odczuwając ból w palcach, po tym jak rano uderzył swojego partnera.

Chciało mu się wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, bo nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiej bezsilności. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że tamten go zdradził. Tak, Starsky był wściekły na Hutcha i gdyby Kira nie wyrzuciła ich obu z domu, pewnie nie skończyłoby się na jednym lewym sierpowym. Starsky miał ochotę zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten głupi uśmiech, miał ochotę zedrzeć z niego tę koszulę, którą Hutch tak starannie usiłował wepchnąć w spodnie. Za sam ten gest powinien był wybić mu zęby!

Ale nie o to chodziło.

Nie chodziło również, o to, że Hutch poniżył go w tak okrutny sposób, bo tylko przyjaciele wiedzą jak naprawdę kogoś zranić. Nie wbijają noża w plecy, skradając się od tyłu i atakując znienacka. Nie, przyjaciele wbijają nóż w samo serce. Patrząc przy tym prosto w oczy. Nie, Starsky nie był głupi, wiedział, że prędzej czy później któryś z nich zrobi coś, czego obaj będą żałować i okazało się, że padło na Hutcha. Jasne, ileż razy wcześniej umawiali się z tymi samymi dziewczynami? Ileż to razy jeden z nich zwijał drugiemu sprzed nosa jakąś ładną stewardesę, barmankę, czy tancerkę? To był nieodłączny element ich przyjaźni i obaj go akceptowali, chociaż nie zawsze im się to podobało. Trzeba jakoś odreagować codzienne patrzenie w oczy śmierci, a to był jeden z ich sposobów radzenia sobie ze stresem. I działał. A nie naprawia się czegoś, co nie jest zepsute.

Tak, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Hutch przespał się z kobietą, o której _wiedział_, że ten drugi ją naprawdę kocha. Starsky nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego partner tak postąpił, ale gdyby rzeczywiście miało to jakieś znaczenie, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hutch odpowiedziałby mu na to pytanie. I że powiedziałby mu prawdę.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się coś innego.

Starsky był wściekły, bo Hutch zmusił go, żeby stawił czoło swojemu najgorszemu koszmarowi. Życiu _bez_ niego. Niezliczoną ilość razy tylko cudem udawało mu się go odnajdywać rannego, chorego, o krok od śmierci. Starsky był gotowy poruszyć niebo i ziemię, żeby go uratować, złamać wszystkie zasady, w które wierzył, nawet zrezygnować z pracy, ale od pierwszej chwili – od momentu, kiedy świadomie i całym sobą zaangażował się w ten związek – wiedział, że rzeczywiście straci go dopiero wtedy, kiedy sam go odepchnie. Obaj przekonali się niejednokrotnie, że nic innego nie było w stanie ich rozdzielić. I Starsky zawsze wiedział, że jeśli tylko będzie to w jego mocy, nigdy do tego nie dopuści.

A teraz Hutch postawił go w sytuacji, kiedy mógł to zrobić i nie mieć przy tym poczucia winy, bo po tak ewidentnej zdradzie, mógł podjąć każdą decyzję i nikt nie miałby prawa go osądzać. Przez cały ostatni rok Hutch był na skraju załamania, a Starsky dobrze znał to uczucie z Wietnamu. Tracąc po kolei wszystko, co było dla niego najważniejsze – najpierw Luke'a, pierwszego partnera w policji, a później wiarę w sens bycia policjantem, gdy obaj zostali zmuszeni do wyjawienia nazwiska informatora, który w rezultacie został zamordowany – to był jedyny sposób w jaki Hutch mógł _w ogóle_ zareagować. Po tym jak zostali przywróceni do aktywnej służby, Hutch bardziej podświadomie niż celowo starał się sprawdzić na ile pozwoli mu Starsky zanim też go straci. Może więc to był tylko jego kolejny krok w stronę granicy, poza którą nie było już "Mnie i Ciebie"? Starsky wielokrotnie sam zastanawiał się, gdzie leży ta granica – jeśli w ogóle jakaś istniała, a wcale nie był tego taki pewny.

Jednocześnie był przekonany, że z jakiegokolwiek powodu partner tak bardzo go skrzywdził, nie było to niewybaczalne. Nie wiedział tylko, czy dla Hutcha jego wybaczenie cokolwiek jeszcze znaczyło. A to bolało najbardziej.

- Starsk...?

Starsky odwrócił się gwałtownie, bo nie usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża. Ile minut już stał przed drzwiami, wpatrując się ten pęk kluczy? Hutch zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niego, a Starsky zauważył, że nadal miał na marynarce tynk z sufitu tamtego baru. I, że patrzy na niego niepewnie.

Starsky nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy. Od rana ich wzrok skrzyżował się tylko dwa razy, bo tylko dwa razy Starsky pozwoli sobie na to, by popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Raz, aby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia co do zakończenia ich śledztwa i drugi raz – kilka minut później, po wybuchu tamtego granatu – by przekonać się, że Hutchowi nic się nie stało; wiedział, że tamten bez trudu odgadł, co Starsky w tym momencie czuł. Instynktownie, jak przez ostatnie osiem lat, całkowicie się przed nim odsłonił, wiedząc że jeśli dla Hutcha przestało to cokolwiek znaczyć, to reszta życia będzie boleć jak diabli.

Hutch podszedł bliżej, ale nie przekroczył granicy ich przestrzeni osobistej. _"Cholera, musisz mi to tak utrudniać?"_, Starsky zaklął w duchu. Wtedy Hutch popatrzył na jego dłonie i Starsky mógłby przysiąc, że przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz paniki. Nie wiedział, co to miało znaczyć, dopóki sam nie spojrzał w dół – w jakiś sposób udało mu się oddzielić te dwa klucze od reszty, a nawet tego nie zauważył.

- Starsk... – powtórzył Hutch, tym razem jeszcze mniej pewnym głosem. – Poz-pozwolisz mi wyjaśnić?

Starsky zacisnął zęby. Chciał go z powrotem, ale nie za taką cenę.

- Od kiedy to musimy sobie cokolwiek wyjaśniać? – zapytał gorzko.

Hutch przeniósł ponownie wzrok na klucze.

- Nie rób tego – powiedział.

Starsky spodziewał się różnych rzeczy, ale nie tych trzech słów.

- Nie rób czego?

Hutch machnął ręką w stronę jego dłoni.

- Powiedz mi, że mam iść do diabła! Że-że mnie nienawidzisz, że... – zacisnął zęby i spojrzał mu w oczy, tym razem nawet nie mrugając. – Ale nie oddawaj mi ich – zakończył prawie szeptem.

Starsky bez wahania schował je wszystkie do kieszeni. Wcale nie miał zamiaru mu ich oddawać. Tak samo jak nie miał zamiaru nadal go torturować. To prawda, że cały dzień go unikał, ale takie zachowanie było mieczem obusiecznym. Z drugiej strony nawet bez rozmawiania ze sobą udało im się doprowadzić to śledztwo do końca.

Hutch nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby czekał na kolejny ruch. Starsky machnął ręką na to odwrócenie ról. Nie był aż takim hipokrytą, żeby obarczać całą winą tylko jego.

.- Ona też mnie zdradziła – podsunął, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak to zabrzmiało, ale było za późno, żeby cofnąć te słowa.

Hutch zamrugał zaskoczony.

- To nie tylko jej wina – zwrócił uwagę.

Starsky nadal się nie poruszył, więc Hutch przesunął palcami po włosach i kontynuował:

- Dzwoniła do mnie godzinę temu... – znowu przerwał.

- Chce się z tobą spotkać u Huggiego? – podpowiedział Starsky. Spodziewał się tego po tonie Kiry, kiedy udało jej się go złapać przez radio, gdy wracał z pracy.

Hutch skinął głową. Nadal czekał.

Starsky westchnął ciężko i pierwszy zrobił krok w jego stronę. Za dobrze go znał, żeby nadal mieć nadzieję na to, że on przejmie inicjatywę. To była działka Starskiego. Wyciągając więc rękę, strzepnął mu z rękawa resztki szarego pyłu, który przysypał ich wieczorem w barze.

- Jeśli chcesz na niej zrobić wrażenie, powinieneś się przebrać – zasugerował.

Hutch spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nagle zaczął mówić po francusku.

- Co? Nie mam...

- Hej – przerwał mu Starsky. – Spotkajmy się z nią.

- Ona nie zdoła wybrać. - Hutch nadal czytał w nim jak w otwartej książce.

- Jej strata – wzruszył ramionami, a coś we wzroku partnera przypomniało mu podobną chwilę, sprzed czterech lat. I pamiętał doskonale, czego najbardziej potrzebował tamtego koszmarnego dnia – inny szyk. Kiedy miał przed sobą perspektywę tylko kilku godzin życia, lista priorytetów zmieniła odrobinę kolejność, a jeśli Hutch czuł to teraz w taki sam sposób, może nadal była dla nich nadzieja. Wyciągnął więc dłoń i zamknął ją wokół palców przyjaciela. Hutch zacisnął zęby, ale odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Nadal oddałbyś mi buty, gdyby to był western – powiedział głucho.

Starsky z ulgą zauważył, że to nie było pytanie, więc tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Starsky, na-naprawdę musimy porozmawiać – kontynuował Hutch znowu zaczynając się jąkać, a Starsky wiedział, że jąka się tylko wtedy, kiedy się boi, albo jest zdenerwowany.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię ckliwych scen – oświadczył wobec tego, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca.

Hutch westchnął i chciał zabrać rękę, ale Starsky go przytrzymał.

- Dla niektórych ludzi robię wyjątki – oznajmił cierpliwie.

Hutch wpatrywał się w ich splecione palce.

- Za godzinę? – zapytał.

Starsky wiedział, że jeśli to ma mieć nadal jakikolwiek sens, musi być szczery. Szczery do bólu, jak to mówią.

- Czekam już cały rok. Poczekam jeszcze trochę – powiedział poważnie i miał nadzieję, że jego twarz wyrażała dokładnie to, co czuł przez ten ostatni rok; ale jeszcze bardziej chciał, żeby Hutch to zrozumiał i nie odepchnął go tak, jak to robił przez cały ten czas.

Lecz Hutch też spędził ten dzień na oswajaniu się z perspektywą życia bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela u boku, więc skinął tylko głową. Starsky zabrał swoją dłoń i sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze.

- Naprawdę powinieneś się przebrać – oświadczył, nawlekając ponownie klucze Hutcha na obręcz.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – mruknął Hutch, zbiegając ze schodów w stronę swojego auta. Starsky tylko potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony, pomimo powagi sytuacji, i zastanowił się, czy znowu obaj przyjdą na to spotkanie w takich samych strojach.

Odpowiedź była tylko jedna.

KONIEC


End file.
